


婚姻义务

by mow9986, rallamajoop



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mow9986/pseuds/mow9986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：Nate提了个婚，Wade跳了个闸。幸好，Nate是评得上职称的谈判代表。</p>
            </blockquote>





	婚姻义务

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marital Commitments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745309) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> 作者注：Kink meme指定文的一个短篇，指定为Nate向DP求婚的场景。  
> 译者注：文中Deadpool会被缩写为DP，人名地名保留英文

万能视角（Dominus Objective注1）比起使用五级心电感应能力来处理国际事务要更容易，但在扫过三份朝鲜核试验的相关报告和一份Latvervian（注2）边境的可疑活动回馈之后，Cable必须承认，他今天的心思没在这些事上。这 – 可以毫不夸张地说 – 相当异常。在这间开放式的客厅对面，Betty White（注3）正在同人分享她片中的老哥模仿鸟声的滑稽事儿。对一个曾过滤掉过整个世界的焦虑、恐惧、痛苦且还能保持高度集中的人来说，被这种程度的干扰影响到简直就是天方夜谭；再说，他和Wade在一起的时间远超过他至少看过这集连续剧一遍的跨度了。对Cable而言，随手浏览几千个端口、十多种不同语言的新闻，是在结束漫长的工作日之后，最有效的放松方式 – 但现在，他发现自己无法集中注意力，只是因为Wade在房间那头，看着一部他能倒背如流的连续剧的重播，沙发上全是他用过的面纸，每当老年Bea Arthur说了同年龄和/或死亡相关的台词，就能听见他那头又哭成了条狗的动静。这到底是怎么发生的？  
他在脑内将万能视角的端口断开，视线转移到Wade戳出沙发的后脑勺上，他正在那儿试图压低醒鼻涕的噪音。下一刻，在他还没来得及意识到之前，就听见自己开口了，“Wade，你有想过走正式流程么？”  
“记得我们说过的，在听见性感的Cynthia Fee（注4）的声音从我半边响起之前别开口那条规定么？”Wade的眼睛粘着电视屏幕回答道。  
电视台开始插播广告。“我是说，”Cable继续，“你和我，”他眨了眨眼，完全错过了Wade电光火石转头的一瞬。  
“抱歉？”Wade说道。“那个新的麦当劳主题曲刚刚是不是跑调了，还是我听到你 – ”  
“求婚？差不多是那样。”  
“我们？我和你？”沙发整个朝后倒了下来，同时还带着从姿势上看肯定不能舒服的倒挂着的Wade。他没漏下一拍就接着脱口而出。“多好的主意啊，然后我们还可以用白色的尖桩篱笆圈块地，养条哈巴狗，领养一整屋子的可爱的非洲孤儿 – 哦，等等，你在圈起了你的‘Providence’的时候已经把这些都干了。所以这就是你用你的方式告诉我‘你给了我一个家’？天哪，亲爱的，这可是21世纪！你可以在午休的时候揣着个衣架出去顺便钓个男人打一炮再回来，都不会有人注意到你出去过了！没有人需要和任何人结婚！而且你怎么突然就想到这个了，还在摄影棚都没开机的时候？等第二季的‘跟上弥撒亚’收视率下滑，而我们没有任何新的素材可以拿来拍电影加长特别版的时候，你可别跑来找我！我说你在张嘴之前能先好好想想么？”  
“不遗巨细。”Cable回答道。“让我解释。”  
Wade将自己叠在呈垂直状的沙发靠垫上。“来吧，这必须精彩。”  
“首先 – 在下次我因为你从一个AIM设施，被灌了催情剂撞回来而错过联合国会议的时候，我可以将我的缺席解释为，‘履行婚姻义务’。”  
“说得好像这还会发生一样。谁没一、两次…”  
“三次。”  
“…一、两次是换谁都可能发生的，切，你不会认为我是刻意这么干的吧？”  
“其次，”Cable不受影响的继续，“没人会再继续把我们的关系视作‘他大脑短路时和他精神病宠物的厮混’。”  
“这是谁说的！？”  
“待会儿再说，”Cable承诺。“最后 – 我们能同时在婚礼上看到我爸的表情。”  
当Wade难得的在他们认识对方这么久以来，保持了整十秒的语塞状态时，Cable知道他最后一条正中了命门。“你...”他倒抽一口气，“你刚刚是不是喊我和你结婚来刺激你爸？”  
“我应该把这放在第一条的是不是？”  
“Nate，”Wade上蹿下跳的使整个沙发的靠背在地砖上拍打出了一阵响声。“上、我、就、现、在。”  
Cable迟疑的扫了眼Wade左肩后方的电视屏幕。“广告结束了。”  
“我看上去在意么？你、我、厨房餐桌、现在、马上、立刻！”  
之后，Cable回想起时发现，在一大波肾上腺素的冲击下，Wade并没有开口说出‘我愿意’，不过当该说的都说了，该做的都做了后，他有没有说出这句话已经不重要了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注  
> 注1：Dominus Objective – 一个二阶驱动，其功能形同病毒可用作服务器和中央信息处理器。《Cable and Deadpool》20-23期中出现  
> 注2：Latvervian – Marvel宇宙中一个被隔离的欧洲国家，于Dr. Doom掌管  
> 注3：Betty White – 美国女演员，同Bea Arthur一起出演电视连续剧The Golden Girls（Bea Arthur就不注了，相信看DP的都认识）。此处DP应该就是在看The Golden Girls的重播  
> 注4：Cynthia Fee – 美国女歌手，The Golden Girls主题曲的演唱者。所以此处DP肯定是在看The Golden Girls的重播。


End file.
